


Secrets We Keep

by starfishies



Category: Amadeus, Beethoven - Fandom, Mozart - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: 1950s, AU universe, Alternate History, Beethoven, Boarding School Drama, Ludwig van Beethoven - Freeform, M/M, boys school, composers, mozart - Freeform, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: A coming of age story about two teenage boys forced to confront their own self truths despite the expectations placed on them by their families, teachers, peers and by society. Set against the backdrop of 1950 British boarding school, can Wolfgang, at the top of his class - learn anything from the new boy from nowhere?About the secrets we keep, even from ourselves.





	1. Chapter 1

For most of the affluent families that cared to send their boys to Kent, it was the norm to kiss them goodbye on the platform. The number 6 - direct from London central. The heavy coal engine pulled away from the weeping mothers at quarter past 8 with a dozen or so new boys aboard. Each one had been scrubbed clean, their hair tamed back by heavy grease and their patent shoes buffed to a gloss. The Kent School boys, who were only made aware of one another by their emblazoned school coats,  wore sullen looks for their summers recently lost and for the impending gloom that came with the return of a new school year.  
  
Most of the boys were making this trip for the first time. Most, if not all, but Wolfgang.  
  
"Be good." were his father's last words as Wolfgang was pushed towards the train, "Don't waste a good investment."  
  
_Money.  
  
_ That's all his father ever seemed concerned about. What problems couldn't be solved by money? Hardly any, his father would say. Commerce and shrewd business sense had helped to grow his family fortune, and from that tidy sum had come Wolfgang's education, his private racquet lessons, the memberships at both the polo and cricket clubs, and of course his summers spent abroad.  
  
His golden tan was evidence of his recent return from southern Italy. While most boys had gone home to their families for the summer,  Leopold had instead chosen to have Wolfgang spend his holiday in intensive musical study.  
  
But Italy hadn't been all bad.  
  
A pleasant memory soon gave way to a faint smile.  
  
He toyed with the silver latches on his violin case as the sinking feeling of mid September began to weigh on his soul. Watching the window with disinterest, Wolfgang noted the sheep that dotted the sprawling countryside, it would be only another hour or so before the train would reach town. He knew this trip well. The Headmaster would be standing by upon arrival, waiting to ferry the boys to their new lives.  
  
_Welcome to the Kent School_ \- his deep baritone would rumble in Wolfgang's ears, bringing a small smile of familiarity to his face.  
  
As a senior, Wolfgang would be expected to assist with settling the new students of course, a task he would complete with practiced poise. He'd shake their hands, show them the new routines and help them find their way. He was an excellent ambassador for the school and with his father's recent, and sizeable donation - Wolfgang could certainly do no wrong.     
  
His leadership and seniority had earned him the position of school prefect, a title that he took most seriously. His considerable charm and popularity had made him the ideal candidate for such a position, as he was favoured among students and faculty alike.  
  
Now entering his final year, Wolfgang had mixed feelings about his return to school, knowing that soon he'd be leaving the structure of Kent behind in exchange for the drudgery of the adult world. At seventeen, he wished that he had had more time to find his way - but unfortunately life seemed to be closing in on him faster than he could escape it.  
  
_"I'll miss you terribly - please write to me every day, send it to Nardini if you must - I simply cannot bare to be apart!"  
  
_ Wolfgang refolded the letter, thumbing over the postage markings. He quietly tucked the letter back into his breast pocket, leaning back against the wooden bench as it jostled along with the rhythmic claque of the tracks below. He sighed softly, heart aching.  
  
 Italy had been good.  
  
Very good indeed.  
  
The train whistled low as the platform came in to view, and Wolfgang could already see the hired cars waiting. Vans to load their luggage, and drivers to shepherd the boys. Headmaster Joseph was already looming at the edge of gate. Wolfgang swallowed his melancholy and rose to straighten his uniform, checking himself in the cabin's mirror.  
  
Most of the boy's travelling that morning had been given tickets in shared cabins, an opportunity to save a few quid - but perhaps more importantly, it was a chance for the boys to meet one another before disembarking. Everyone who came to Kent hoped to find friends as quickly as possible, as most were being sent away from anyone they'd ever known!  
  
Sharing a train cabin was the easiest way to break the ice.    
  
But not for Leopold's son.  
  
_"A private cabin please."  
  
The payment slid across the counter at the wicket, instantly upgrading the one way transfer.  
  
”But Papa - the other boys go together, shouldn't I be with them? I don't want to sit by myself for the whole trip."  
  
"It's not up for discussion Wolfgang. Gather your bags."  
  
_ Leopold never left room for negotiation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Wolfgang smiled at his reflection in the mirror, tucking a stray piece of his strawberry hair behind his ear. What would Thomas think about his silly school outfit if he ever saw it? Wolfgang frowned. He'd probably like it!  
  
"Silly Englishman" he muttered to himself as he gathered his things  
  
The train doors were opened in a loud clatter that made Wolfgang jump, "Town of Kent - your arrival time is 11:13 am, please exit this way, you will find your luggage on the platform."  
  
Wolfgang nodded his silent thanks and slid past the crew as they began to clear the train. He stepped out, blinking against the sun as he shielded his eyes. The sun was hot and the air was thick. He felt himself instantly begin to sweat under the heavy school blazer. Summer was digging its claws into the last few days of the season.  
  
Wolfgang was suddenly greeted by a loud familiar sound.  
  
"Master Mozart" the recognizable boom called out to him. A broad palm was soon shaking his hand before his eyes could even register a face, "Welcome back, welcome back" Wolfgang was roughly patted on the shoulder, "Thanks to your father's generous support, we were able to finish that library we were hoping for over the summer holiday. I think you're really going to enjoy it. Come, come right this way -"  
  
Wolfgang was ushered past the other boys who were busily collecting their things and looking about with nervous uncertainty. He remembered his first year away, but watching them now, it felt like so long ago.  
  
"Twenty new boys this year - we are quite full, which is why we are planning for a new dormitory. Now with enrollment up, finances are in excellent shape. Our next project is also for our athletics field. I know how much you love Kent athletics, I'm sure your father would agree."  
  
Loaded into a private car, Wolfgang nodded politely while the Headmaster continued his report. "I think we can win a championship this year, we will have to make you a team captain of course."  
  
The Headmaster chatted to him all the way from the station to the dormitory, only slowing as the car came to a halt at the main gate. "And so? Are you happy to be back then?" he asked with an expectant smile. Wolfgang's blue eyes flashed a brief cloud of sadness before they lit up again with his characteristic brilliance, "Yes, of course Sir. Always glad to be back."  
  
"Excellent, let's get you inside so we can have you ready for when the others arrive. I hope you'll have time to assist our teachers with the freshmen."  
  
Wolfgang nodded and bid greetings as he was led down the corridor of the old stone hall where staff and counsellors were busily preparing for the opening assembly. They were laying out hymn books and registration packages, a full school mass on the opening day was a Kent School tradition.  
  
"Will you be accompanying the mass choir for the opening hymn?"  
  
Wolfgang placed his violin case gently on the wooden desk of his room. It had been tucked against the wall, facing the window that overlooked the main gate. The small living space was rather barren, with no more than what was required for study and sleep. The school provided each student a single bed, a wool blanket folded crisply, a lamp, a writing desk and a chair. It was all one needed for success, and it was all just as he had left it.  
  
All accept the second bed.  
  
Wolfgang stared at it questioningly before looking to the Headmaster who was leaning against the door frame while he unpacked.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" Wolfgang blinked, his mind still curious about the other bed.  
  
"The hymn - at noon today, can I count on you to accompany the hymn?"  
  
"Oh," he shrugged, "Yes of course."  
  
The Headmaster followed Wolfgang's eye to the narrow cot, but offered nothing. Wolfgang grew suspicious of the additional furniture, but his inquiry was soon forgotten as he was soon distracted by the arrival of the new students just down the hall.  
  
"Line up this way boys - this way please"  
  
The sound of a teacher's voice directing traffic and the distinct claque of formal shoes on wooden floors suddenly caught both of their attention.  
  
"Ah, it sounds like everyone has arrived - let's go greet them shall we?"  
  
Wolfgang quickly deposited the last of his bags and closed the door behind him, following in close step behind the Headmaster. As they made their way to the gathering of new recruits, Wolfgang had already begun formulating a little welcome speech for them. As prefect, he knew his job was to serve his people. But his first task was to introduce himself to them!  
  
_Something to put them at ease...something simple...._  
  
"Good morning gentleman," Wolfgang suddenly stood tall, his voice echoed off the stone walls of the foyer. "My name is Wolfgang Mozart, and I am pleased to welcome you to the Kent School. I am proud to be your prefect for this school year and my first task will be assisting you with moving in and registration, following this morning's opening ceremonies."  
  
The boys eyed him curiously  
  
"Please file this way for the auditorium"  
  
If there had been any question about the extra bed, Wolfgang would simply have the custodians remove it later. His father had most certainly paid for a single room. Wolfgang was sure it was a simple administrative error, but for now he had other business to attend to.  
  
"Right this way gentlemen, single file please...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The school's clergyman droned on in his monotonous voice, so much so that even the Headmaster had begun to sway in his seat. The opening assembly was always long and drawn out, but this one was made especially worse by the staggering heat wave!  
  
Wolfgang felt his eyes grow heavy with boredom. It was so hot. His vision blurring as he quickly blinked to correct himself. This was hotter than Italy...  
  
_"Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God?"  
  
_ Wolfgang frowned, _unrighteous..._  
  
His stomach knotted.  
  
His mind flashed to Thomas.  
  
  
  
Kissing him.  
  
  
  
His warmth.  
  
  
  
When they -  
  
  
He jumped a little when his page turner elbowed him out of his reverie. The sermon was almost finished. "Thanks" he whispered, thankful he hadn't daydreamed through his cue. Wolfgang cracked his knuckles in preparation, shaking out his fingers and placing them over the ivory keys with relaxed familiarity.  
  
_" - ye are washed, but ye are sanctified, but ye are justified in the name of the Lord Jesus, and by the Spirit of our God. Amen."_  
  
"Amen...." Wolfgang parroted back with the crowd, before diving into the first hymn of the service, shaking any feeling of irony or eternal damnation from his soul.  
  
  
He promised himself that he'd write to Thomas later that night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing out front while the last of the boys moved their trunks to their rooms, Wolfgang chatted with the Headmaster about his summer in Italy.  
  
"Yes, well - Papa arranged it all. Signor Nardini is a world class teacher." Wolfie blushed a little, but not from pride.  
  
"Well your father certainly is an excellent planner, we both know that?"  
  
"Oh actually Sir," Wolfgang began, choosing his words carefully, "That reminds me."  
  
The Headmaster raised a curious eyebrow, "Yes?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing a great importance, but -" Wolfgang looked about suspiciously, "there seemed to be a second bed in my room when I arrived earlier today."  
  
The Headmaster's smile fell and he quickly tucked his hands behind his back.  
  
"Ah yes," he cleared his throat with a nervous chuckle  
  
Wolfgang's eyes widened in surprise, he could sense what was coming next. He crossed his arms haughtily, "Does my father know about this?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
  
  
  
  
The deafening sound of a fast approaching motorcycle quickly drowned out the escalating conversation between staff and student. The growling engine thundered its way right to their very feet, its leather clad driver stopping just short of their well shod toes.  
  
Releasing the throttle and letting the engine choke and sputter until it finally died, the brazen young man finally pulled the helmet from his head, shaking his wild mess of dark curls loose from underneath.  
  
Wolfgang, shocked by the audacity of the rogue interloper, scowled at the new arrival as he wasted no time in lighting a cigarette while sweeping his damp hair back in to place.  
  
"Kent School?" His voice was muffled by the cigarette as it dangled from his chapped lips. Wolfie narrowed his eyes at the burning embers, placing his hands on his hips authoritatively. _How dare he!_  
  
"Young man, there is absolutely no smoking permitted on school property" the Headmaster began sternly, but the boy pulled it from his mouth without argument while raising his hands in defeat.  
  
"No problem" he muttered under his breath as he flicked the smoking remnant to the ground at Wolfgang's feet, raising a defiant eyebrow towards him. Wolfgang scoffed and stepped back with a sneer, disgusted by the disgraceful display of arrogance.  
  
The Headmaster drew himself up to his full height, straightening his shoulders in challenge to the boy's raised brow. "You must be Johann's son?"  
  
As if the attitude hadn't been enough of a giveaway.  
  
"Some might call me by my name..." he grumbled and sat back on the seat on his bike, shrugging against the guitar case that had been slung over his shoulders.  
  
"Yes well, you're late for registration. By several hours in fact."  
  
The Headmaster's tone was stern  
  
"I should hope this is not any sort of indication for a lack of integrity and passiveness towards education on your part young sir."  
  
The boy scoffed and barely made to disguise a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Just got here and he's already sizing up my integrity? Unbelievable"  
  
Wolfgang's eyes widened at the tone of complete insolence from this relative stranger!  
  
"You'd better rid yourself of this....vehicle, you've already missed morning program and tea -"  
  
"Oh my.." He fiend his shock, forcing Wolfgang to bite his tongue in anger. This boy had some nerve!  
  
"Yes well, Wolfgang will show you to your room where you can change in to the school uniform. I suppose due to your charitable case, you have arrived without any of the appropriate attire?"  
  
The boy's face fell from victorious to sudden anger at the implication.  
  
"Wolfgang will help you find some pieces to wear in the interim. Won't you Wolfgang?"  
  
Wolfgang stood with his mouth agape, a look of complete shock on his face. He'd dealt with many new students before, but certainly never one of this description.  
  
"I - "  
  
"Wolfgang is our prefect here at Kent, his family has helped build our library and athletics programs through their generous philanthropy."  
  
Wolfgang felt his skin crawl under the boy's fiery green eyes.  
  
He could tell he was being sized up, and he didn't like it.  
  
Wolfgang scowled back with as much ferociousness as he could muster. Who did this kid think he was?  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow at Wolfgang before he finally chuckled, a soft smile breaking out across his stormy face. "Relax...." he waved Wolfgang off, "let me park this thing and I'll come back, ok?"  
  
Wolfgang looked towards the Headmaster for approval and he nodded.  
  
The engine backfired and sputtered in a plume of thick exhaust, before the bike was kicked into gear. Wolfgang shook his head and watched as he drove off, leaving the pair alone once more.  
  
"Are you serious?" Wolfgang turned to the Headmaster with wide eyes of disbelief  
  
"He will never fit in here, I hope you know that." Wolfgang said with arrogant tone, "He's not like the boys here."  
  
"I know you'll do your best to make him feel welcome Wolfgang , despite what others may say about him - and that's why I've put him in your room."  
  
Wolfgang's mouth fell agape with shock  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"He had to go somewhere Wolfgang, and all other rooms were already at double occupancy."  
  
"Then make a triple occupancy!" Wolfgang flailed, "or send him back!"  
  
The Headmaster placed a heavy hand on Wolfgang's shoulder and shook his head, "I know you'll make this work. Thank you for your patience."  
  
"What? Wait - no, I did not - "  
  
"I'm trusting you Wolfgang."  
  
Wolfgang frowned and then let out a long, frustrated sigh.  
  
_This isn't over._  
  
"I'm calling my father - immediately."


	2. Rough Start

  
  
  


Wolfgang's call home regarding his less than desirable rooming arrangement had been long winded and dramatic. The headmaster's secretary had watched with a raised eyebrow as the angry young man paced back and forth, stretching the telephone cable to its meager limit, clutching the receiver in his shaking fist.  
  
Normally Wolfgang was a model student - on the Dean's list for academic excellence, a star of the school cricket team and prime minister elect of the student council. He was articulate and well read, and his jovial personality - partnered with his considerable family wealth, made him a quite popular among teachers and peers alike. It was not often that the plucky young man lost his temper - if ever in fact, that anyone could recall.  
  
The secretary paused her typing in order to listen more carefully.   
  
Wolfgang was mad.  
  
No - Wolfgang was _livid._  
  
"But Papa this a complete outrage!" he hissed, not caring for his overt display of emotion. This was an emergency! He could no longer contain his discontent - his current rooming situation was a complete indignation. This heinous administrative error called for immediate action!   
  
His father's muffled reply was indiscernible, but the irritated huff that followed made it immediately clear to anyone who may have been listening in that Wolfgang was _not_ happy with Leopold's response.  
  
"Papa -" He began again, lowering his voice to a near whisper while looking about with great caution. Wolfgang never really cared much for prying eyes. "He seems..." his voice trailed off as he thought on choice words, "unsavoury."  
  
In the few minutes that Wolfgang had interacted with the boy, he had been quick to judge. He felt that Ludwig seemed the type to rough house - there had to be some reason why a student would show up for senior year? Whatever the cause, it could not have been good. He already had evidence that this new boy cursed on the regular and even some hint of criminal activity! Smoking on school property was bad enough as a first offense, but Wolfgang had later caught him signing books out of the library before receiving a library card.  
  
 Alright, so perhaps stealing a book from the school library was not the worst of all acts, but it still proved the brute's untrustworthiness. Wolfgang glared at him through the office window as he walked passed, Leopold's voice ringing in his ear. _There he goes right now -_ Wolfgang scowled at him through the glass, eventually turning his attention back to his father's voice on the other end.  
  
_"Wolfgang? Are you even listening to me?"_  
  
He prayed Papa would see the danger in them sharing a room. A foul mouthed little bandit from a rough home who clearly had difficulty obeying the rules and who couldn't keep himself out of trouble? Not exactly the type of student Wolfgang's father would approve of for a roommate - let alone a classmate! The Headmaster hadn't given too many details on why Ludwig had been sent to Kent, but based on what he had already seen, Wolfgang could only surmise.   
  
Couldn't Papa simply donate a little more money to grease the Headmaster's palms? How could the school Prefect be sharing a room, and in his senior graduating year no less? The whole idea was simply preposterous and Wolfgang would be having none of it!  
  
After a solid hour of negotiating over the phone, it was clear that Wolfgang had made little progress on the matter.  
  
"Well, it'd better not go beyond the Christmas holidays then" He grumbled with a defiant roll of his eyes, thankful that his father would be none-the-wiser on the other line, " _Charity is a virtue Wolfgang."  
  
_ Wolfgang sighed in defeat, sinking slowly into the armchair that had been placed phone side, not that he had even taken a moment to relax.   
  
"I know Papa."  
  
Wolfgang knew that he had somehow lost.  
  
Leopold's voice was stern and dry.  
  
" _Be good, and work hard."  
  
_ Wolfgang lowered his eyes to the floor, toeing the wooden floorboard beneath his feet, "Yes Papa."  
  
_"For now you'll just have to make due."  
  
_ Wolfgang sighed in frustration, returning the phone to its cradle with a disgruntled clank. It was loud enough to make the secretary jump, looking up from her work at the typewriter, "Is everything alright dear?"  
  
Wolfgang looked at her weathered face, her half moon glasses resting casually down the bridge of her sharp angled nose. She had worked at Kent for years, in fact she had been the one to register Wolfgang on his very first day when he first arrived for junior school.  Through familiarity, Wolfgang had come to appreciate her dry sense of humour and her intimidating command when dealing with some of the more unruly boys who found themselves waiting outside the Headmaster's office.  
  
"No" Wolfgang answered truthfully with a sad, lifeless shrug  
  
She seemed taken aback by his blunt reply, blinking curiously at him with an empathetic smile, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
He paused, thinking on it.  
  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
  
She cocked her head before turning back to her work, "Alright then, off you go."  
  
  
  
"Tell your father that the Headmaster has invited him to the opening dinner in a few weeks will you?"  
   
  
  
Wolfgang looked back towards the phone, then met her eye, "Of course"  
  
  
  
There was nothing she - nor anyone could do at this point. Wolfgang was stuck with _him_. He quietly trudged his way back to his room with his hands shoved in his pockets, praying that _he_ wouldn't be there.  
  
Placing a wary hand on the knob he sighed, _I should write to Thomas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas you wouldn't believe the situation!  
  
_ The rhythmic clack of Wolfgang's type writer silenced as he took a pause. What could he say to Thomas about this oddity? This.... _beast_  
  
He looked up curiously towards the boy who was lying atop his bed, guitar across his lap. He was humming quietly to himself, without having even attempted to say two words to Wolfgang the entire night. He was struggling to replace a broken string, though it would appear that he was somewhat novice at the task . His humming was not altogether favourable either. Finally, like in some comedic scene, the unruly string finally uncoiled itself in a bright _snap!_  causing Ludwig to curse under his breath. A fat droplet of blood leaked to the surface of his thumb and his face grew rather stormy. Sucking the wound on his finger he hissed another curse softly, shaking it out with a frown before resuming his work.  
  
"Fucking thing"  
  
Wolfgang disguised a roll of his eyes behind his letter, continuing the correspondence with a shake of his head.  
  
_I'm forced to share my room with a brutish animal who's probably never even seen a blazer in his sad, pathetic little life. He's quite angry looking, rather unfortunate actually - and all he does is sit atop his bed staring angrily across at me, or work on his ramshackle guitar. Can he even play? It remains to be seen.  
  
If he were half the musician you are, at least we'd have something in common. From what I can tell, the boy can't even read a single note, he's likely self taught - it's quite obvious his family couldn't afford quality instruction even if it were free!  
  
The pathetic ingrate probably wouldn't know a good education if you threw it at him, you should see the way he's glaring at me as I type this now -  
  
_ Wolfgang paused, looking up over the letter once more, seeing Ludwig's arched brow aimed in his direction.  
  
  
  
He suddenly addressed him.  
  
  
"Are you going to clack on that thing all night or what?"  
  
  
  
Wolfgang scoffed and returned to his typing without reply  
  
  
  
_Now he's trying to challenge me as I type this - how pathetic!  
  
Does he even know who I am? I've been at this school for years! Papa has built nearly a full wing, I was appointed Prefect - I am accompanist for the weekly sermons, I've been invited to the Headmaster's home for holiday dinners. Who is he?  
  
He's a nobody. He probably couldn't even read this letter - though I'd bet he'd want to.  
  
_ Wolfgang reread that phrase, with a vague shadow of guilt passing over him for his cruel judgement of a boy who was still more stranger than foe.  
  
He quickly shrugged it off and continued,  
  
_But how are you? Have you been practicing?  
  
Is Nardini still adamant that you perform that Sonata that we had worked on?  
  
You know the one...  
  
_ Wolfgang let out a muted giggle, blushing at the memory before glancing up suddenly, remembering he was not alone.   
  
A pair of dark eyes watched him curiously, their attention momentarily drawn away from the task of restringing the old guitar.  
  
Wolfgang cleared his throat and shook it off, it's not like Ludwig could know his thoughts.  
  
_Finish the letter Wolfgang -_ he urged himself.  
  
  
His typing continued.  
  
  
  
_I'm afraid I could use a few moments alone with you now. I still think about that one afternoon when we were finally alone, and you thought I couldn't keep you from practicing!  
  
I always warned you that your music would bring me to my knees, didn't I?  
  
You did sound quite distracted by the time you got to the cadenza - do you remember Nardini commenting on having heard it through the wall? Ha! He thought you had taken ill mid phrase!  
  
What a stupid old man  
   
But alas - now I'm stuck with this....  
  
Beast!  
_  
  
  
Ludwig looked up as Wolfgang slid the bar across and reset the machine, as if he had heard that final sentence read aloud. Wolfgang staring at him was making him feel uneasy - and he didn't appreciate it. _This kid had better know how to mind his own business_ , Ludwig thought to himself.  
  
_  
  
  
Anyway - he's still staring at me as I finish this letter  
  
He'd better know how to mind his own business, because if he thinks he can interfere with what I've got going on at this school - he's got another thing coming.   
  
Oh Thomas - I hope you make time to visit me, maybe you'll have some time over the winter holidays? Please tell me how your lessons are progressing, I'm dying to hear of your success - write soon,  
  
  
Your devoted friend  
  
  
Wolfgang  
  
  
  
_ He zipped the final bar and the machine let out a delighted chime, just as Wolfgang quickly pulled the paper and folded it neatly into an envelope. _That_ was not something he was going to leave just lying around, especially not with those prying eyes.   
  
After sealing the letter, Wolfgang looked up with a smug expression, "To answer your question - no, I will not be _on that thing_ all night. I'm quite finished now, apologies for keeping you up." He slid his letter under his pillow and drew back the blankets, crawling in to bed with a bit of shiver against the feel of the cool sheets.  
  
Ludwig chuckled to himself, placing the guitar at the foot of his bed, it's strings finally tuned and ready.   
  
"Good"  
  
He shrugged on his leather jacket, its buckles clanking against themselves as he adjusted the collar.  
  
"Where are you going? It's nearly midnight?" Wolfgang sat up, watching him slide his heavy leather boots on and drop his keys into his pocket.  
  
Ludwig swept back his hair and with a grin, "Out?"  
  
"Are you my mom or somethin'? Am I on watch?"  
  
Wolfgang narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "No - I'm _not_ your mother. "   
  
_I doubt you even have one  
  
_ "You know curfew is 10 pm? If they catch you, you'll have detention."  
  
Ludwig scoffed, "Oh ya? Guess I won't get caught then."  
  
Wolfgang snorted at his audacity, "Oh really? Just that easy?"  
  
"Relax kid - I'm just going for a smoke, I'll be back in 5 minutes. " Ludwig opened the door and turned back over his shoulder with a devilish grin, "Then I can read you a bed time story or whatever it is your problem is."  
  
Wolfgang rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "Excuse me?"  
  
Ludwig just smiled and shook his head with a saucy wink, "You're excused."  
  
The door clicked shut - leaving Wolfgang with his mouth agape.  
  
_The NERVE!  
  
_ "I am _not_ a kid - we are the same bloody age! Where does he even get off?" Wolfgang argued with himself, turning to look out the window above his head - hoping to catch of glimpse of where this brat had gone to light up. Hopefully he could sic the Headmaster on him!  
  
After a few minutes of staring off into the darkness of the school yard, Wolfgang gave up and sank back down into bed. He sighed and snapped off the bedside lamp, plunging the room in to complete darkness - he couldn't have cared less about how inconvenient it would be when Ludwig finally returned from his illicit activities. _His problem!_  
  
"What a pompous little...I hope he stubs his toe on every piece of furniture in this room..." Wolfgang grumbled to himself as he hugged his pillow. "If Thomas were here, he'd...he'd....." Wolfgang's words trailed off as he yawned. He buried his nose into his pillow, _what would Thomas do if he were here_? His thoughts soon wandered.  
  
  
  
Summer  
  
  
  
Warmth - sun  
_  
_  
  
Laughing -  being absolutely silly and completely breathless  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolfgang's eyes became heavy and his breathing finally slowed to a soft, gentle rhythm.   
  
  
  
  
He slept though his heart still hurt.  
  
  
  
He missed him dearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
What seemed like many hours later, Wolfgang was suddenly awoken by a loud crash and a string of belligerent profanities that had him sitting bolt upright as if he had been roused from a nightmare.  
  
  
_"Jesus fucking Christ - son of bit-"  
_  
  
"Ah! What? What's happening?!"  
  
Wolfgang switched on the lamp in a panic, only to find his ungraceful roommate dancing about the room clutching his shin with a pained expression.    
  
"Fuck fuck fuck..." Ludwig hissed between clenched teeth, "I bashed my shin right into that stupid desk - who puts a desk there?!" he growled with an accusatory scowl, pointing to Wolfgang's type writer which had been knocked clean off the table, sending it crashing down onto the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
Wolfgang's eyes nearly doubled in size as he leapt out of bed to retrieve it, "My type writer!" he mourned as he scooped it from the floor, placing it back in its rightful spot . He tapped a few keys to confirm its continued functionality, _still good - it's ok Wolfgang, it was probably just an accident...  
  
_ "Who puts a desk in the pathway of a door?" Ludwig challenged him again, still limping about the room as he kicked off his boots.   
  
Wolfgang merely glared at him, "Who walks into a desk?"  
  
"People who can't see in the dark!"  
  
Wolfgang returned himself under the covers, feeling somewhat redeemed, "People who go out past curfew and break school rules that's who" he spat haughtily. _He deserved that.  
  
_ Tossing his heavy jacket across  his desk, Ludwig tisked - shaking his head as he pulled his ratty cotton t-shirt over his head without a care.   
  
Wolfie's curiosity eventually got the better of him as Ludwig continued to undress and he began to watch out of the corner of his eye. Ludwig unbuckled his jeans and kicked them unceremoniously into a heap, leaving only his underwear for bed. _Boxers_ Wolfgang noted. _Old ones._  
  
When he finally turned around, he caught a flash of Wolfgang's pale blue eyes before they quickly darted away. Ludwig paused, staring back at Wolfgang - bare chested and proud - _was he just looking at me?  
  
  
  
_ That   _judgemental little bastard....  
  
  
  
  
_ "I never got along well with rules - you'll find that out."  
  
  
  
Wolfgang watched as Ludwig crawled under the blankets, punching up the pillow behind him before settling down. He was brutish - even to his bed linens!  
  
They both lay in their respective beds in silence for a few moments before Ludwig sighed and turned away with a grumble of annoyance  
  
"I wouldn't suppose you could turn the light out _now_ , could you?"   
  
Wolfgang  frowned, thinking of something quick to say.  
  
"Well - you're not going to walk into my type writer again are you?"  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes, but with his back turned, Wolfgang was none the wiser.  
  
  
  
"Whatever - just do what you want kid."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolfgang scowled at Ludwig's broad shoulders, reaching to turn off the lamp.  
  
  
  
  
"For the record, I'm not a kid - and my name is Wolfgang."  
  
  
  
  
He clicked the lamp and Instantly they were shrouded in renewed darkness  
  
  
  
  
Wolfgang lay staring at the ceiling, waiting for an ornery retort, but thankfully none came. Within a few minutes the gentle rumble alerted him that Ludwig had likely fallen asleep, and with a final roll of his eyes Wolfgang tossed to his side and drew his blankets about him. Hopefully he could return to that dream about Thomas - the one he was having before _the beast_ had so cruelly interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
"Good night Thomas..." Wolfgang whispered into his pillow, "I wish you were here"  
  
  
  
His chest ached and he let out a little sigh  
  
  
  
  
"I miss you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dinner Plans

Ludwig woke up bleary eyed and yet somehow still exhausted.  
  
Despite a full night's sleep, a warm bed, and a full belly - he didn't feel rested at all. He'd tossed and turned all night, occasionally sneaking a glance at his roommate sleeping peacefully across the room. He couldn't help but think about how his brothers were doing in his absence. He would have written them by now, if he had the confidence to put pen to paper. Baring that, he could always phone them - if he knew Johann wouldn't be listening in on the other line.   
  
The stillness in the air blanketed the little room in an eerie hush that drew Ludwig onto his side. He was immediately curious as to where his roommate had gone since last night? It was early still - too early for much, especially on a Sunday. The distinct lack of rhythmic click-clack from Wolfgang's typewriter made Ludwig suspicious. Where had he gone?  
  
Was today really Saturday?  
  
Maybe Ludwig had his days wrong - perhaps he had slept in and missed class?   
  
The curtains had been drawn and the heavy grey gloom of the late fall morning was casting little light about the room. The leaded glass panes were fogged and dewy, enough so that Ludwig could hardly make out the trees below as they brushed up against the glass in the wind. Blustery and grey. Ludwig frowned, burying himself further under the blankets.   
  
Summer was most definitely over.  
  
The bright, lush colour of October leaves had finally given way to the darkened drudgery of November.  He had been at Kent a whole two months and he had hardly said a word to anyone. Naturally aloof, he preferred to keep to himself. His bubbling roommate on the other hand seemed to let forth a constant stream of excitable babble.   
  
Ludwig rubbed his eyes gruffly with the palms of his hands as his belly grumbled. He was hungry, but  after looking at the bedside clock he sorely realized that he had already missed breakfast.  
  
_Damn it._  
  
He scowled at the ornamental hands as they ticked past 10:05 am ....  
  
Across the room his roommate's bed was already neatly made, with its crisp linens tucked in just so. Everything on Wolfgang's side was just _perfect._ His books were alphabetized, his pencils sharpened, even his sweaters and dress shoes were neatly lined and hung with measured precision in the closet.  
  
Ludwig squinted at the spines of the novels that populated Wolfgang's shelf.   
  
_Tolstoy  
  
  
Flaubert  
  
  
  
_ Ugh.   
  
  
Ludwig scoffed  
  
  
Nerd.  
  
  
Ludwig rolled his eyes as he flopped back down, silently calculating how many hours were left before lunch. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and muffled conversation through the door.  
  
His eyes widened and he quickly drew the sheets up about his chin, but he just as soon recognized the sound of Wolfgang's voice as it drifted through the opening door. _Just Wolfgang, relax._  
  
The soft tenor sang back to whomever was still hidden behind the door  
  
"Ya, I'm just going to change and grab my bat" he poked his head in to check the room, not noticing that Ludwig was awake.  
  
"Hurry up Wolfie, isn't that new kid still in there?"  
  
Ludwig frowned.  
  
The other boys' voices he did not recognize.  
  
"Ya, he's probably still sleeping," Ludwig heard Wolfgang chuckle, "I left this morning and he was passed out drooling - you should've heard him snore!"  
  
The response from his audience was stifled giggles as Wolfgang quietly opened the door, peaking in with great caution. He whispered back over his shoulder to his mysterious companions, "I'll be really quick, I'll just go in and grab - oh!"  
  
Wolfgang jumped in surprise when he finally saw Ludwig sitting up in bed with a serious scowl, "You're uh - awake?..." he chuckled nervously, slinking in to the room and latching the door behind him.   
  
From Wolfgang's sudden awkwardness, it was almost as if he knew that Ludwig had heard him and his friends laughing about him just now.  
  
"I'm just going to grab my stuff for cricket - I'll be out in a couple minutes, don't mind me." He seemed almost nervous under Ludwig's stern glare, though his smile eventually softened and his attitude quickly changed to that of a proper school spokesman.   
  
_Make them feel welcome - good old Kent School hospitality!_  
  
The Headmaster's voice rang in Wolfgang's ears.  
  
And so did Leopold's...  
  
_You are fine example of a well bred young man, so remember to act like one._  
  
Wolfgang cleared his throat, throwing his eyes over Ludwig's mess of a bed with a disapproving click of his tongue  
  
 "If you ever feel like getting out of bed early on the weekends, we've got a lot sports teams that run on Saturdays and Sundays here."   
  
Wolfgang paused abruptly and turned to eye the dishevelled boy skeptically, "if....that's your kind of thing of course."  
  
He could tell Wolfgang was judging him.  
  
Ludwig chose not to respond but instead remained gloweringly silent as Wolfgang began to swap out his blazer for a team sweater. The cable knit pull over looked nearly unworn, with nary a thread out of place. A bright crimson C had been stitched on to the arm band, proving Wolfgang's title as captain for whatever athletic event he seemed to be preparing himself for.   
  
Ludwig inhaled slowly, trying to swallow his own snide judgements as Wolfgang dressed.  
  
_Captain - of course he is, what else would he be? I wonder how much daddy paid for that privilege. He probably doesn't have an athletic bone in his delicate little body. I've seen girls with broader shoulders._  
  
"I'm not really in to team sports" Ludwig finally muttered his reply, mostly looking to avoid the conversation altogether - the faster Wolfgang could leave, the faster Ludwig could go back to sleep. He only had to fill a few more hours before food and being awake was only reminding him of how hungry he was.  
  
"Oh?" Wolfgang said with half interest as he changed his shoes, "What are you into then?"  
  
Ludwig, dumbstruck by the inquiry, had no idea how to respond.  
  
Was he being genuine?  
  
Did this kid actually give a shit about what Ludwig was interested in?  
  
Ludwig's words faltered.   
  
What _did_ he like?  
  
”Besides stealing library books that is..." Wolfie chuckled and raised a knowing eyebrow as he rose to his feet. Then, a wry little smirk began to spread across his face. "Come to think of it - we don't have any teams for criminals in training. Perhaps _you_ could captain that one?"  
  
Ludwig felt his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth, thinking on something smart to say.  
  
As if Wolfgang even cared about the two books on Ludwig's shelf that had been stamped by the school library - isn't that what libraries are for anyway? Which, by the way, had he cared to ask, Ludwig had full intentions of returning. Just as soon as his paperwork was finalized and they issued him a library card. According to registration, his scholarship was pending his academic probation. If he could keep himself from getting in to trouble like at his former schools, then he'd probably make it 'til the end of the year without issue. Ludwig wasn't going to let two library books stop him!  
  
Ludwig was a lot of things, but he was no thief.   
  
"If I were to captain a school team - I wouldn't have enough money to buy the sweater" he sneered, in an attempt to make light of Wolfgang's offense, despite its obvious sting.  
  
Without skipping a beat a smiling Wolfgang winked and grinned, before finally slipping out the door, "You know, that's probably true!"  
  
He chuckled at his own joke  
  
"...so, uh - enjoy your sleep-in."  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that - the door clicked shut.  


The hands on the clock ticked in the silence that followed.

 

  
  
  


Ludwig felt his ears close over and his jaw clench.

 

_That son-of-a...._

  
  
In a flash of sudden boiling rage, Ludwig leapt out of bed and stormed over to the door - throwing it open with a low growl. _That snotty little rich kid deserved everything he was about to get!_  
  
  
Freshly out of bed, Ludwig's hair was nearly as wild as his eyes - probation or not, this little shit deserved a beating.   
  
  
He began to bark, not caring if the whole world were to hear their confrontation  
  
  
"Listen you - "   
  
  
But the empty silence of the corridor quickly muted his fiery rebuttal - Ludwig's anger was too little, too late. Wolfgang and his teammates had already gone, and the only reaction was that of Ludwig's voice as it echoed off of the lonely stone walls.    
  
He hissed through his teeth in frustration.  
  
  
  
Unrequited anger shook his balled fists.   
  
  
  
  
_Bastards._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some time later that morning, Ludwig had decided to drag himself out of bed to explore the campus.       
  
He walked, with his collar up against the wind and his hands buried deep in his pockets. He noted that the grounds seemed particularly quiet, as though he had missed some great invitation. Not that he cared, he couldn't identify with these boys anyways - nor could they identify with him. Ludwig was used to being a loner, he didn't really mind it so much.   
  
It was something that he'd grown used to.  
  
As he rounded the corner towards the athletic field, he began to hear voices cheering and shouting.   
  
_Some sort of game._ He thought to himself. _  
  
_ He continued his approach, assessing the scene before him.  
  
A large crowd had gathered, including teachers, students and parents. They were bundled in their woolen hats and scarves, jumping up and down and clapping - shouting their encouragements for the students at play.   
  
Off in the distance, Ludwig watched the sweatered boys run between the wickets, and take turns at bat. Wolfgang's reddish blonde hair was immediately recognizable, even from several yards away. Ludwig paused to watch the proceedings from the foot of the turf.   
  
He had never been a big sports fan, and even less so for cricket - in fact, he barely understood the game with all its strange rules, but whatever they were doing, Wolfgang really seemed to have the crowd's attention.   
  
A few girls were chatting off to the side, unaware of Ludwig's presence looming behind them.  
  
It wasn't uncommon to see visitors from the Catholic girls school on weekends, most especially during Kent sporting events.  The Kent boys often lost their minds for their little kilts, blonde glossy curls and the sweet waft of feminine perfume. Most of the boys were completely clueless when it came to girls, but they tried anyways. The girls were mostly daughters of bankers, doctors and socialites - sent far away from the bustle of London to ensure a _proper_ education, more likely, to get them as far away from the city's nightlife as possible. For most of these girls, boys were strictly off limits. Daddy's fortune often depended on them marrying a boy with just as many zeros in his family bank account, so keeping them locked up until a suitable match could be made was most beneficial.   
  
Though a few of the more curious ones had eyed Ludwig before, he wasn't much interested in their antics.   
  
Ludwig would laugh to himself as he watched the boys' awkward attempts at flirtation, and their pained expressions when the girls would laugh at their efforts. On occasion, a few girls had been bold enough to approach Ludwig himself, but he was quick to send them off with a cool glare of indifference.  
  
  
Though Ludwig appreciated women, rich Catholic school girls weren't really his type.   
  
  
Though the uniforms were cute enough.  
  
  
He thought about running his hands up under those pleats for once, it'd be a nice place to warm up ....he flicked the ash from his cigarette with disinterest.  
  
Mostly, he didn't want to deal with the girls _afterwards._  
  
So needy - Lord knows, Ludwig wasn't looking to be tied down.   
  
The girls shivered in their knee socks as they continued to gossip. If he were lesser man, he would've taken a longer look at the milky thighs that peaked out from under the wool tartan, but something else had drawn his attention.  
  
The little red headed kid had just landed some sort of victory that had the whole crowd whooping and clapping.    
  
  
"Oh my god, he's so cute - he winked at me right before the game, did you see that?"  
  
The girls sighed  
  
"He's a dream! That hair is _perfect_."  
  
Ludwig snickered, loud enough that the girls turned over their shoulder to see him standing there, listening in on their every word. The quickly skittled away, giggling as they fled.   
  


Ludwig just shook his head.

  
_Wolfgang? A dream? Ha!  
_  
  
  
He  watched as the team hoisted Wolfgang above their heads, chanting his name until the whole crowd had joined in on the celebration.  
  
  
  
  
He arched a dark brow before lighting himself another cigarette.  
  
  
  
He took a slow drag, watching the chaos of the victory with an ironic smile.   
  
  
_Could that little brat's life be any more fucking perfect?  
  
_  
Ludwig scoffed at the thought and flicked his cigarette to the ground, crushing the embers into the freshly lain turf. "Sorry Herr Mozart..." he muttered through his exhale, seeing the little muddy pit his boot had made in the new field grass, "that was probably expensive, wasn't it?"  
  
"I suppose daddy can just pay for some turf repair..."  
  
He watched the cigarette sizzle and plume as it died out.  
  
Eventually, the crowd dissipated and Ludwig decided to slowly make his way back inside. He wasn't really looking forward to hearing Wolfgang chirp about his victory all night, maybe he could go out for ride later - but it was getting pretty cold and it looked like it might rain.   
  
He shivered a bit, rubbing his hands together to warm them.   
  
It was getting close to dinner - time to head in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At dinner, a Sunday tradition, the school served a roast to which the Headmaster lead a toast and a short prayer. He praised the Lord for the bountiful food - but more excitedly for Kent's victory that afternoon against that team from Sussex.   
  
"And bless our team captain, Wolfgang" he raised his glass over the room, "for leading us to a brilliant victory - what a way to start off our season! Let's cheer!"  
  
The boys whooped and banged the table tops until the cutlery shook raucously, "Alright everyone, let's eat!"  
  
Ludwig sat quietly, brooding over his meal as Wolfgang regaled the table with stories of the field.   
  
"I had to dive for that one - it almost got away from me, but you know - practice always pays off doesn't it?" He beamed, between bites of lamb. The boys hung on every word.   
  
If nothing else, Wolfgang was a dramatic story teller.   
  
  
Ludwig picked at his food, though his belly rumbled.   
  
  
"Did you see the game Ludwig?"  
  
  
He was so in his own thoughts that he'd barely registered when Wolfgang addressed him directly.   
  
  
"Ludwig?"  
  
  
He looked up to see Wolfgang staring at him questioningly  
  
  
  
Ludwig stared back, not having heard the question  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
Wolfgang chuckled and waved his knife as if to say, _No matter - I'll carry on without you.  
  
_  
Ludwig frowned at being passed over  
  
”No really, what was the question?" Ludwig grew a little impatient  
  
  
Wolfgang just shrugged and chewed, "Oh nothing - nothing, I was just talking about the game. I had asked if you had seen it? But I suppose you wouldn't have, you did say that wasn't your thing."  
  
He had been politely dismissed from the conversation.   
  
  
Ludwig narrowed his eyes  
  
  
"Actually I did see it."  
  
  
Wolfgang tilted his head curiously, "Really? I'm surprised!"  
  
  
Ludwig shrugged, feeling himself gain the upper hand as he saw an opportunity to attack, "I just wasn't sure if you were looking for more half hearted praise for your efforts, or if you just wanted me to confirm my attendance - further witness to your great athletic glory?"  
  
Wolfgang's bright blue eyes snapped up at the insinuation, "Are you trying to say something?" he tried to brush Ludwig's words away, but the dark haired boy hadn't finished with him just yet.  
  
"Well actually," Ludwig's voice became a little stronger, noticing that he'd perked Wolfgang's interest, "I'm just shocked that a spoiled little brat such as yourself even gives a damn about my opinion at all. Wouldn't you rather seek your daddy's approval over mine? After all, it's like you said earlier - I'm just a common criminal, what do I matter?"  
  
Wolfgang scowled, resting his utensils across his plate with a definitive clatter before crossing his arms over his chest impudently.   
  
"I'm curious Wolfgang, tell me - does Leopold ever come to your games? He did pay for that field after all, you'd think he'd want to see what his money bought him."  
  
Ludwig knew that one would hurt.   
  
He'd overheard Wolfgang's conversation with his father over the phone the other day, he'd practically begged his father to attend the next match.   
  
_"It'll be so much fun Papa! We can go out for supper after, just you and me"  
  
_ Judging by Wolfgang's presence across the table, his dinner plans had gone unmet.   
  
  
Wolfgang suddenly sprang up from the table, his bright eyes had turned ominously dark. He paused, looking over the witnesses that sat before him as he spat back venomously, "What would you know of anything? Papa told me your father is a useless drunk who left you with nothing. You're only hear because of the generosity of people like my Papa - in fact, your entire survival is dependent on people taking pity on you."  
  
Wolfgang drummed his fingers on the table, thinking over his next shot very carefully  
  
"...it's no surprise that you're practically illiterate, and naturally aggressive. It's simply poor breeding."  
  
Wolfgang pursed his lips in a mocking pout, "And you couldn't help that, could you Ludwig?"  
  
"Can you even spell the word generosity?"  
  
Ludwig gritted his teeth  
  
"No?" Wolfgang's smug little smirk made Ludwig want to leap across the table, "How about _charity_?"  
  
Wolfgang sauntered over, leaning down to eye level, "Hmm?"  
  
Wolfgang smiled as he whispered low enough that none of the other boys could hear, "Too hard? How about...... _loser_?"  
  
  
Ludwig suddenly growled and pushed himself back from the table, nearly knocking Wolfgang off his feet.   
  
"Enough!" he shouted, silencing the entire dining hall, right to the furthest table.   
  
Wolfgang's eyes had nearly doubled in size as he shrank away. He shielded his face as he braced himself for impact - but surprisingly, none came. He only opened his eyes when he heard the retreating sound of footsteps - he blinked to see the whole hall staring up at him curiously.   
  
He nervously smoothed out his blazer and chuckled nervously, "He'll be alright..." Wolfgang laughed awkwardly, "He's gone for a walk...."  
  
  
  
The table slowly resumed its chatter as Wolfgang lowered himself down in his seat, wondering about what awful things Ludwig was already doing to his side of the dorm. Or worse yet, what he was planning for when Wolfgang arrived back for curfew.   
  
  
Books and clothes were replaceable, but it was the impending black eye that Wolfgang feared most.   
  
  
_.....shit._  
  
  
He swallowed the last of his dinner anxiously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
